


Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of snuggles, not canon, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: It's a rainy morning in Storybrooke. Not suited for opening libraries or pawnshops at all. Nope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt, "Rainy Day", and posted 'cause reasons.

After spending two years, and then twenty-eight cursed years, in a chilly prison tower in a thin gown and bundle of raggy blankets, you would think Belle would want to be as warm as possible when she slept. However, oddly enough, Belle had gotten used to sleeping without heavy blankets.

At least until it got cold.

And this rainy-day morning was freezing cold.

Belle snuggled deeper down under the blankets, groping for her favorite bedwarmer. Not that Belle had spent the night in many men’s beds, but Rumpelstiltskin was _so_ warm. Like a five-foot-seven furnace. It was a wonder he liked sleeping with blankets at all, didn’t he overheat?

A limp arm fell over Belle’s waist, smooth warm skin with a faint dusting of hair, coming from behind her. Belle was also a restless sleeper, she’d found once they started sharing a bed. It was a wonder her rolling and flailing hadn’t given Rumple a black eye. All thoughts of restless sleep and black eyes left Belle in a pleasant sigh when Rumple drew her to spoon against his front, pressing his lips against the back of her hair.

“Mornin’…”

Belle bit her lip, pressing her thighs together rather futilely, considering her bottom was pressing against a semi-hard, semi-interested Rumpelstitlskin. His hand moved up to press just beneath her breasts and Belle rocked her hips back. She giggled when he gave a sleepy moan, rocking forwards into her when she pulled away. They laid in the bed for a bit in this fashion until the alarm clock rudely buzzed and Belle yelped and Rumple jerked upright to shut the damn thing off.

He flopped back into bed, and Belle pulled the sheets up over her chest in a bit of modesty, and because it was still freezing even if her face was hot. Rumple just lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, looking disappointed.

She sympathized.

Belle turned, looking out the window. It was gray and dark for seven-thirty in the morning. And raining, raining, _raining_. If their rooms were chilly even with Rumple’s rather excellent central heating, then it must be miserable outdoors. They’d likely have to take the Caddy rather than walk to work, and wear raincoats and carry umbrellas with them.

If they went anywhere.

Belle rolled over and braced one elbow on either side of Rumple.

“I believe, as the proprietor and sole employee of the Storybrooke Library, I believe I’m taking the day off until this weather clears up.”

Rumple gave her a positively filthy grin. Oh, she loved that grin.

“And I believe,” he purred, wrapping his arms around her waist. “That as the proprietor and sole employee of Mr. Gold’s Pawnshop, that this weather is far too dangerous to travel in. S'pose we’ll just have to…stay here.”

“Oh yes,” Belle nodded, her serious expression melting into a beaming smile. “All day.”

“All day.”

“All day.”

Rumple suddenly flipped her on her back and pressed his mouth over hers. Belle would have giggled, but she moaned instead when his clever tongue found that one spot that turned her to goo everytime. She got her mutually-beneficial revenge plunging her hands into his silver-streaked hair, scratching her nails along his scalp. When they came up for air, that giggle slipped out right behind Rumple’s rumbling laugh, burying his face against her neck.

“I think I love the rain.”


End file.
